Inlah
Inlah is the most commonly used name for 'the world.' It encompasses all of the three continents (Emer, Kendul, and Oman) and the islands that surround them, the Central Sea, the four oceans (Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western), and the unexplored area beyond. Physical Geography Inlah is made up of three continents, Kendul, Emer, and Oman. Kendul is the farthest west, and resembles a large L, while Emer to exists to the north and east and resembles an enormous crescent. To the south of Emer, Oman is shaped like a smaller, mirrored version of Kendul. Both Emer and Kendul straddle the equator, and in between the two of them is the Central Sea. In each direction around the four continents, the oceans have been named accordingly (Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western), and, aside from a few islands off the coast of the three continents, this comprises all of the known world. Intellegent Species Humans Humans are by far the largest and most dominant species on Inlah. They exist on all three continents, with countless different ethnic identities, cultures, and customs. Humans will generally live from around forty to eighty years, depending on conditions, and while they speak hundreds of different languages, most humans can read body language and facial expressions of others, no matter the origin. Humans are also generally quite similar biologically, with all humans having the same general form, with only small differences in the colors of hair, skin, and eyes, and facial features. While some humans can use magic, it is rare, and most focus on other fields of study, such as agriculture, hunting, or handiwork. Angels The term 'angels' is a general term that describes all of the beings that fell from heaven at the dawn of the age of man. Unlike humans, angels are not at all uniform, with each angel taking on different features depending on the concept they embody, and their physical bodies merely being projections created by their soul. All angels can communicate by reaching directly into someone's mind, making the concept of language foreign to them. All angels are powerful magic users, and because of this, they generally have a belief that humans are an inherently inferior species that must be guided and reformed by them. Immortals The term 'Immortal' (used as a noun) is a term generally used to describe the group of humans endemic to Kendul who are either ofPr the generation that ate from the Tree of Life, or who are descended from that generation with few enough degrees of separation so that their physiology is still impacted. Immortals, while appearing completely human, are differentiated by their trait of being immune to death (in the case of first generation immortals) or having extremely extended lifespans (in the case of subsequent generations of immortals). Most Immortals live on Kendul in Shuiv Fros, with Immortals outside this area living in isolated communities or in positions of service to regular humans. Magic The concept of 'magic' on Inlah is very touch and go. While any human is theoretically capable of learning magic, the absurd difficulty and general lack of knowledge in the field makes sorcerers incredibly rare, except in very isolated groups where they will generally congregate. Because of this, human magic does not have a huge impact on everyday life, and most humans are exposed to magic only through the powers of the angels. Theoretically, all magic in the Inlah stems from the angels, but proximity to or blessing from an angel is not required for magic in itself-- the main factors in magic being ritual items with magical capabilities and the applied use of those items. Concept Work